1. Field of the Invention
The invention finds applicability in the field of devices for holding tools. In particular the invention relates to workers in extreme environments and the means to attach tools for commercial, military, law enforcement, rescue and other special operations. Besides being used in scuba diving, the device would be useful in other types of extreme environments such as space exploration, mining and other cramped-space locals. The invention also provides means to attach tools in commercial, military and rescue operations.
Workers in hazardous environments such as scuba divers, have difficulty handling tools due to protective and restrictive equipment required to be worn or carried. A tool used for a special task in abnormal circumstances must be safely secured and be quickly accessible. It is advantageous if a tool can be removed and reset in its holding place easily. Conventional tool sheaths without latches or clasps do not function well when inverted. Conventional tool holders with latches or clasps are difficult to release and refasten when used with restrictive gear in demanding environments. A device that secures a tool and has no mechanism which must be opened or released would be beneficial. Such a device would enable persons in extreme environments to access and stow a tool more effectively.
A basic unit of this invention finds applicability as a grommet or bushing.
2. Description of Related Art
The following relevant references are made of record.
Grevich et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,194) is for a flexible tube holder. The reference shows a spring (not an O-ring) for holding a tube. The spring grabs from the inside, but does not grab from the outside. The reference does not show a simple plastic casing with the O-ring in an internal triangular configuration. This triangular configuration would be stronger than the square one of the reference.
Resina (U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,794) is for a cap-securing chuck. The chuck has a triangular spring to hold the cap within the chuck. The reference uses a spring rather than an O-ring. The spring does not protrude to the exterior of the shaft as our O-ring would.
Stern (U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,578) is for a tool accessory holder which uses a magnet to secure the tool accessory. No O-ring or elastic coil is employed.
McNab et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,151) disclose a utensil holder employing a plurality of interconnected coils for wrapping around the stem of a utensil or other instrument for facilitating manual gripping. The inner diameter of the coil is expandable upon the twisting of the utensil holder into the coils. While McNab et al teach plastic interconnected coils around a utensil handle, there is missing from McNab et al the concept of the instant invention; that is that no plastic casing is shown which retains the elastic coil which in turn retains a tool. Nor does McNab et al show a casing which is able to grip and retain an article both inside and outside of the casing.
Kenney (U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,960) discloses a device for retaining long handled implements; e.g., brooms and mops and uses internal flexible tips or projections to retain the article.